Madness and Vengeance
by werepyre Zeke
Summary: The Raven, Edge, Aegis, Ryden, and Frenzy- the children of the Avengers. When Loki returns with frightening new powers, can they stop him from destroying all that they hold dear? And will Stark stop singing that damn Time Warp song?


Madness and Vengeance

Chapter one: Return

**A/n I'm WerepyreZeke, here with a new fic! Role call!**

**Aegis: Here, Sir!**

**Frenzy: Don't shout. I'm here too.**

**Ryden: Uuugh... its before 2:00pm? Why'd you wake me up, dude? I'm here...**

**Edge: Here, and ready for my big scene**

**The Raven: Look, we all know I'm here, all right? Cut the dramatic bullshit, Zeke**

**So there are the characters we- being me and my co-author- created. Edge is mine, as is Ryden. The Raven and Frenzy are mostly hers, though I worked on the gear The Raven uses. Aegis is a group effort, again, I did a bit with the gear. I love excessively complicated Tech! Anyway-**

**(Co-author enters the room.)**

**Chayar1991: The fuck are you doing, Zeke?**

**Me: …. talking to the readers and our characters...**

**Chayar1991: Riiiiiight. Im gonna step outside now and play target practice. Todays target: Morons**

**Me: I gotta run guys. LITERALY!**

There are few things more annoying than going to the gym to work out your frustrations only to find that the source of said frustration had the same idea. Her father and Phil were in the ring, , but rather than boxing, they seemed to be practicing various forms of martial arts. He heard her enter the room and risked a glance her way- only to be nailed in the stomach by swift punch from Hawkeye. "Eyes on the opponent at all times, Edge." As he'd been hit in the solar plexus, Phil couldn't repsond with words- or breath. Rather, he gasped for air while giving his mentor a thumbs up. "God, Stark, you are out of shape. I know that college is important but you gotta keep up with your training!" "I tried to explain that... to mom and dad... but it didnt turn out well."

The red headed young woman continued in as she stifled a chuckle at her source of aggravation being beaten by her dad. She proceeded to walk to what was designated by all as "The Raven's Nest" and practiced her fighting skills. To a mere spectator what she was doing would look like nothing other than ballet...until it was too late for them. Her graceful and fluid motions as she circled the "Nest" were almost mesmerizing, and the subtle alterations to the dance- like moves that made them so lethal went unnoticed by most. Her father, however, noticed each detail. Phil, on the other hand, watched with his mouth hanging open in awe. "I'll never get use to that," he muttered, shaking his head."You might want to try adding a bit more in the way of traditional martial arts to your arsenal," Clint said as she finished her dance. "I know the moves, dad, I just prefer my own techniques. They haven't failed yet." Moving over to a row of throwing knives, she turned towards Phil. "Could you stand still for a moment?"she asked with a smile as she picked one up. Phil was picking up an apple at the time and was about to take a bite out of it when she spoke. "Look if this is about me calling you Katn-" He knife pierced the apple and pinned it to one of the posts of the ring. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She said slowly and deliberately. "Am I the only one who sees the irony in this situation?" Phil Stark replied with a smirk.

She glared at him and continued to do her pirouettes while throwing knives perfectly in their targets, which all happened to be around Phil. It had become that she had the skill to not even look and mid-spin hit her target without missing a beat. She earned all her skills not from her genetics as everyone assumed, but by her hours upon hours of practicing. Now to her throwing knives was as easy as cutting an apple- quite literally, it would seem.

After they'd finished with their basic training, Phil and Clint each picked up a neck brace- and a rather heavy and well made wooden katana-. That is to say, Clint picked up one, while Phil chose two. "Let's go," said Phil with a smile. "You're just slowing yourself down, Edge," warned Hawkeye. "Not exactly. My martial arts may have slipped, but I do _this_ every day." "If you say so..." Suddenly, without warning, he struck, swinging the wooden blade as fast as he could- only to repelled by one of Phil's swords. With his surprise attack blocked, he was left wide open, and Phil pressed the advantage, scoring a hit on Clint's side- but he rolled with it and Sprang up several feet away, sword in hand. He struck again, but Phil dodged by jumping backwards before launching himself at his teacher, swinging his swords in an elegant and lethal series of blows- a dance that was nearly as lethal as Anya's martial ballet. He drove Hawkeye back to the center of the room, setting him up for the final blow. At the last second, as he swung his sword for the final point, he overextended himself, leaving an opening on his right side. Clint stabbed upward-

They froze, each of them pressing a wooden blade against the other's neck. "Damn," said Phil, panting. "I thought I had you for sure that time!" "You almost did," admitted Clint with a smile. "I'm impressed! Of course, if I hadn't rushed in so recklessly for the first blow, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Phil nodded, With only a slight hint of sarcasm, he said, "Of course not..." he smirked. "But you _did_."

They left the room, their workout complete, and Anya walked over to a punching bag to work on her combat endurance- and try out a few moves, too. It was nearly an hour later when, finally tired, she left the training room- only to find Phil sitting outside reading a strange book with a rather colorful cover.

"What are you doing, Phil?" she asked, slightly confused. "Reading a book that is inaccurately called a Light Novel," he replied casually. "Inaccurately?" "By Volume 9, we've gone from 'I'm trapped in a virtual world' to examining the soul on a scientific level. There's nothing 'light' about this." "Is this that one with the stupid anime based off of it?" "IT'S NOT STUPID! You're just jealous because Asuna's faster than you are!" "In a video game!" "Nice excuse, but that wont cover it!" "... I'm fond of books. Don't make me burn yours in a violent rage." "I'll shut up now." "That'd be a good idea. But you never _really _answered my question." Pushing the book down so that he was forced to look at her, she scowled. "Normally, when you know I'm mad at you, you run and hide. Why were you waiting out here for me finish my training?" "I don't hide!" "Phil, I found you literally under a table once." "I was hiding from Frenzy, not you. Ryden stole her journal and blamed it on me." "Stop dodging the question!" Just then, they got the message. Both of their phones shook simultaneously as Director Fury sent out an Urgent Warning. **Avengers Team 2, report for duty. Priority level 27. Urgent.**

They rushed to the jet that would take them to the immense flying ship the Avengers called their base, only to find Ryden and James already there. "Frenzy's already there," said Ryden in response to their questioning glances.

The jet ride took only a few minutes, and they were soon on the deck of the immense airship. "I'm glad you're all here," a somewhat irritated and gray-bearded Director Fury said. I've got some interesting news for you. An old friend of your parents is paying a visit to nuclear power plant not too far from here. I'd like you to go...invite him to stop by." "Friend?" asked Anya skeptically. "Well, Agent Barton, you've probably heard a great deal about him- your father never was the sort to let a grudge die out."

He sighed deeply before continuing. "Loki's back. And this time, he's stronger than ever."


End file.
